Final Fantasy United: Falling of Moon and Earth
by Silver61
Summary: Chapter 5 up! - Not only is the world facing destruction but so is the moon. One company demands all the power in the world and of the moon. Ancient power is at stake. One person with a pure heart will save it all. CloudXTifa later on in the chapters
1. Crater Gates

Final Fantasy United  
  
A/N: Just like any other author in this site, I'd like to point out  
that I do not own any of the original Final Fantasy Characters. There  
are a few characters that I have created in this story and will  
recognize them in the chapter that they are first introduced in.  
  
About this story: Just so you have an idea of what is going on and  
what you will expect, this story includes characters from FF6, FF7,  
FF8, and FF10. Each are my favourite games. Final Fantasy 7 is the  
best though. Can't wait ''til the movie comes out (Advent Children)  
Wooh! Ok, so like I said there will be new characters, new settings  
that I have created. There's a threat to the planet and the moon this  
time. The story mainly sets around Final Fantasy 7 and 8 characters.  
ENJOY! And don't forget to REVIEW......  
  
Chapter One –Encounter at Crater Gates  
  
From a bird's point-of-view a tiny speak, which appears to be Tifa Lockheart (of FF7), is seen running down a 70 feet deep crater path. She trips over metal and other kinds of debris. At normal view you can see she has been running for a long time and is scratched from head to toe from the metal she trips over. She stops behind a broken platform to catch her breath. Her weight on her shoulder leaning on the piece of cement and then she turns to lean on her back. Still wheezing and out of breath she checks out her surroundings. She looks to her right and in the distance she thought she could see a broken down vehicle. She couldn't tell if she was imagining it or if it was really there. She looks around the cement wall to see if whatever she was running from was coming. It was not. The broken down vehicle was 10 feet away and she had to run over more debris to hit it. She wonders if what she's tripping over was the remains of a large city. The crater's walls were probably close to 70 wide.  
  
She reaches the broken down. 'Oh thank God it's a motorcycle!' she thinks to herself. Too tired to speak words. 'I'm not imagining this, it's real.' She opens the engine hood up and tries to get it started. 'Come on you bastard, START! Please start.' A rumble is heard in the distance. She looks behind her. About three kilometers away she sees three large ships hovering above the earth's surface. They weren't very big. They weren't meant for battle, but for observation. They were now on a seek and destroy mission to any intruders. Probably 10 men were in each ship. A close up of the ships showed a where they came from. The logo on the ships said "Mako Enterprise" . They were moving at a steady pace towards her. They couldn't move very fast despite their purpose. Tifa sparked the wires together as the engine went on and off a couple times. ' please you stupid piece of junk, WORK!' With one last spark the engine came on and stayed one. She attached the two wires together and hopped on the bike. She drove in the same direction she was running towards. In the horizon a set of extremely large gates standing at 40 feet high became visible. They were 3 miles away and she began to find hope again and drove faster towards the cement gates. As she got closer there was less debris. The village behind the gates must have used most of the debris to create their city and their defense system.  
  
A/N: It is really hard to describe the cement gates but I will try my best. I have a drawing plan of it that will be placed on a web site that I am creating.  
  
At the gates a siren was set off. Soldiers were running everywhere getting ready for an attack. The villagers behind the defensive wall are all heading for shelter. Captian Harris (my own character) and Cloud Strife (FF7) stand at the command post on top of the cement gates. They watch as Tifa arrives to the gates in time.  
  
Inside the gates are soldiers running to their command posts where guns are placed on each level. There were 4 levels. The two middle levels were where the soldiers are. The top level was the command post and the bottom level was for storage of heavy weapons and battle vehicles. The walls on each side of the gate was five feet thick concrete.  
  
Tifa's motorcycle tears through the small pieces of debris. She avoids hitting the larger pieces.  
  
Cloud and Captain Harris watch her from their command post.  
  
One mile away Tifa comes to a dead stop that the motorcycle skids to the side. She pulls three explosives from her back pack. She placed one explosive on each side of the crater's path and one in the middle. The ships get closer to her as she wastes time running across the long width path.  
  
Captain Harris: "She's not going to make it here in time before those ships reach her."  
  
Cloud: "OPEN THE GATES!" He races to the lift and let himself down while the gates are moving.  
  
The five feet concrete gates slowly opened. A low toned horn sounded to warn the soldiers the doors were opening. Captain Harris looked through the stethoscope and saw Tifa. The ships begin to fire at Tifa. She jumps out of the way and reaches to her motorcycle. She then heads for the gates again.  
  
Tifa: "Come on!"  
  
She tries to push herself to get to the gates faster. She changed the gears on the bike and the front wheel comes off the ground doing a pop-o- wheely. After the bike catches up on it's speed the front tire comes crashing down on the ground. Another shot is fired at Tifa by the ships.  
  
Tifa: "Argh!"  
  
She ducks her head to protect her face from flying debris caused by the blast. She turns her head and takes out her gun and fires at the ships. No damage has been done. "Useless!" she complains about her weaponry and throws her gun away. She then takes out an explosive granade and throws it. Some damage has been done to the second ship but not nearly enough. A third shot is fired from the ships. This time it was hit right beside Tifa. The shock of the blast knocked her and the bike over. Tifa landed in a pile of debris on her back.  
  
Cloud passes Vincent and the others. They followed him to the battle chambers to get their battle vehicles. The vehicles are ten times smaller than the ships. Two people could fit in each vehicle. Two vehicles went out. Cloud sped his motorcycle through the gates that have only opened seven feet wide.  
  
Tifa pulls out the explosives' trigger from her pack. "Go to Hell you bastards." She said then she triggered the explosives and all three of them went off. One ship is destroyed, another was damaged and the last one flew right through the explosion. The last ship fires at Tifa, but she had managed to hop back on to her motorcycle before it hit her.  
  
Cloud rides between the two other vehicles and slightly ahead because he had the advantaged of a smaller vehicle, which made him ride faster. Cloud was determined to beat the ships and get information out of the any survivors. He tries to avoid the large pieces of debris and runs up a cement ramp flying high in the air. He managed to land close to Tifa.  
  
Tifa: "You're timing could be better." Her enthusiasm still existed and he was glad to  
see that, but he noticed how tired she was.  
  
Cloud: "Sorry. I'll do better next time." She looks at him concerned.  
  
Tifa: "I'm hoping there won't be a next time."  
  
Cloud: "Are you ok to battle still?" He was too concerned about the battle to even realize  
Tifa didn't want to fight anymore. But she still had some enthusiasm left.  
  
Tifa: "Sure. Bring them on."  
  
She revs her engine and takes off after Cloud. All vehicles and person fire their weapons at the ships.  
  
Captain Harris watches as their weapons do little damaged to the ships. He then sends out one of his teams.  
  
Captain Harris: "Squad One, assist!"  
  
Eight men run to the battle chambers to the vehicles. Four vehicles head out to where Cloud and the gang is.  
  
Captain Harris: "Close the gates and prepare for impact."  
  
Men run everywhere. Inside the gates men run to where guns are placed to prepare to fire at the ships if they passed the gang.  
  
Captain Harris: "Fire when they are in rang."  
  
A/N: To get the full feel of the action going on I like to listen to some of the midis and Mp3s of Final Fantasy 7-10. I get most of my imagination by listening to a lot of battle themes in each series. So how do you think about the beginning? Intense? Not? Well let me know what would be cool to add. There is a lot more coming. It gets even better. Ideas will help to improve always. 


	2. Time is Running Out!

A/N: If you were enjoying my story so far even compliments in my reviews would be much appreciated. That way I know what to keep doing. If you were not enjoying my stories I'd appreciate reviews that could help me improve my writing. Just so you know this story is going to be fairly long (probably more than 7 chapters). It gets more into the theme of Romance and Tragedy as the story moves on. Please R and R  
  
Chapter 2 – Time is Running out  
  
Tifa meets up with Vincent and Barret taking cover behind a large rock pile to decide on a strategy.  
  
Tifa: "Nothings happening. We're not making enough damage!"  
  
Vincent: "We need to take out their main power source."  
  
Tifa: "Where is it?"  
  
Barret: "It's at the top of the ship above the cot pit." Cloud soon arrives to see what the problem is.  
  
Cloud: "Guys we need to take these ships down before they reach the gates."  
  
Suddenly Captain Harris' men are in sight and are minutes away from the battle.  
  
Vincent: "Here comes some of Harris' men."  
  
Barret: "Cloud, if you aim all our shots above the cot pit where the main power is, we can take them down."  
  
Cloud looks at the ships that are only a kilometer away. Then he looks at Harris' soldiers. His expression is so determined and hateful. Then he takes off towards the ships.  
  
Tifa: "Cloud what are you doing?" He wouldn't stop so she drives off after him. "Cloud what's up?" She manages to get along side him and he aligns himself under the ship. "CLOUD!"  
  
Cloud: "They'll never make it here in time to take the ships down in time before reaching the gates."  
  
Tifa: "So what do you plan on doing?"  
  
Cloud sees a loose cable in front of him and heads for it. Tifa goes after him.  
  
Tifa: "Look, I know you want to take them down but let me help. Tell me what you're up to."  
  
Cloud: "I'm going up and cutting the main power off."  
  
Tifa: "Oh God, you can't be serious! It's too dangerous. They'll shoot you down."  
  
Cloud: "Tifa, tell me something I've done that wasn't dangerous." He looked her straight in the eyes. His beautiful Makou eyes were difficult to persist him to stop. She didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
Tifa: 'Christ he's serious about this.' She just looked at him back while he grabbed the cable. She wanted so much to help him in case he got in trouble but he was right. What was there that wasn't dangerous that he'd done? She'd be hurt herself and he'd have to worry about her so she backed off to let him do what he had to do. After he had a hold of the cable he got off his bike and it fell behind. She watched him climb the cable. He managed to get to the top with little difficulty. Every time the ship was fired at there was a sudden jolt but he managed to catch his balance.  
  
Tifa went back with Vincent and Barret who were back in the battle. Tifa "Cloud's on top of the first ship, there." She points at him. The two saw him and tried not to hit him when they went to fire at the ship. They aimed for the weapons to weaken their attack system. The ships were getting closer to the gates. They would be in a dangerous range in a matter of minutes.  
  
Vincent: "We're in range of the gates." The ships began firing at the gates.  
  
Captain Harris commanded his men at the gates to fire at the ships. He was no longer looking through the stethoscope to see that Cloud was on top of one of the ships. Cloud almost got hit by one of the fired shots from the gate.  
  
Cloud: "Ah Shit." He cursed and got closer to the source. Suddenly an enemy troop got out of the cot pit and started shooting at Cloud. He dodges the shots and pulls the troop out of the cot pit. The troop loses his weapon and Cloud fights him fists against fists.  
  
Captain Harris: "They're not going to make it. I don't want to do this but I might have to" He says out loud to himself. "Lieutenant!"  
  
Lieutenant: "Sir!"  
  
Captain Harris: "Charge to Makou Canon." He says very seriously.  
  
Lieutenant: "Uh, Sir, are you sure about that. The power of Crater City will be drained. And it will kill everyone out there."  
  
Captain Harris: "We have no choice. They are failing out there. Our gates will not be able to take down the ships and they'll surely get through the gates in time and destroy everything behind this wall. Would you rather have them die or the whole city die?"  
  
Lieutenant: ". . . Yes, Sir." He runs off to prepare the Makou Canon crew for firing. It takes a few minutes for the Canon to charge and that was all they had until the ships reached the gates.  
  
Tifa hears the Makou Canon siren go off and looks towards the gates. She saw the energy being collected at the top of the hill behind and above the city where the crater ends. The energy in the city was being diverted to the Canon. Families were with families and loved ones with loved ones. Children were held tight by their parents. Some children were crying because they were so scared. This has not happened to them before. They never needed to use the Canon. The explosion would be so big it would cause a shock wave through the concrete gate but be harmless to the city.  
  
Tifa: "Oh my God..." she says to herself out loud. "GUYS! Vincent, Barret! The Makou Canon is preparing for fire!"  
  
Everyone watches to see if she was telling the truth.  
  
Vincent: "What are they charging if for? We can bring these down." Tifa heads to the second ship, the one Cloud isn't on. She gets right underneath it. She grabs a small explosive, smaller than the ones she used earlier. She had no more big ones. She placed the small explosive in a hole and drives ahead of the ship. She turns around and sets it off. The medium explosion did little damage to ship.  
  
Tifa: "These are some tough ships." She says to herself. She then grabbed something out of her bag. It was an Energy Drain Materia. Her last one. She threw it at the ship and static electricity drained the ship of its energy and was going down. She felt somewhat relieved to know one ship is out of the picture but it was her last Materia and there was still one more ship.  
  
Cloud still fights the troop on top of the ship. He loses his balance and falls off the side of the ship. He held on to a ledge to stop himself. The troop walked up to him with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Trooper: "Well, I think you get off here." He goes to shoot at Cloud with his gun that he retrieved on his way up. Cloud watches hopelessly at the troop. A shot is fired...Cloud closes his eyes. He opens his eyes to see the trooper had fallen. Down below was Barret. He had shot the trooper. Cloud nodded thanks to Barret and pulled himself up and reached the main power source. He opened the panel and ripped the wires out. Sparks were flying everywhere and the ship's power was turned off. The ship was going down and Cloud jumped off on to a less debris area. Both ships have been defeated and the Makou Canon was discharged. 


	3. A New Threat

I first like to thank those who have sent me a review. They have encouraged me to continue my story. I feel if I work hard at this story it might take me somewhere. I love Final Fantasy series (mainly 7 & 8).  
  
To those who haven't yet sent a review please think about it because they really do help. Positive or suggestive information.  
  
I'd also like to announce that I am in the process of planning a web page that will include this story and everything on Final Fantasy. It will take a while but it has started and I feel it will be great. If there's information you'd like to know about it you can mention it in a review. I did have an email address on here that you could reply to but it doesn't seem to work so reviews are the only way to get information right now. Thanks.  
  
OH And for you horse fans out there....My Horse had a Baby yesterday!!!! I'm so happy she's so cute. We had her playing outside the other day, I'll probably put her picture on my web page in the "All about me" Section!!! It's the first Baby Horse I've ever owned, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Yay!  
  
On with the Story :D  
  
Chapter 3 – A New Threat  
  
The soldiers helped Cloud and the rest bring the survivors to the gates. There were Four survivors our of three ships. The walk through the large concrete gate and towards the City's entrance ahead. The Entrance was much larger than the gate but not has strong. The Entrance was a wall that attached itself from one end of the crater's side to the other. It stood 50 feet in the air and stretched 30 feet wide. In the center of the building 20 feet high was a steel gate. The steel was 10 inches thick (Getting into measurement detail hopefully helps you see what I see). There were three levels. The bottom level was where all the military weapons, equipment, and machinery is kept in a large restricted area. The middle level is for military training. The upper level is for government officials only. Radar, communication and so forth takes place in the upper level.  
  
Captain Harris stood his large window looking down at Crater City. His office was on the upper level where he can see everything in the city and on the other side of the concrete gates. Suddenly the Lieutenant walked into his office with Cloud and Vincent. He turns to him with his hands behind his back. His face bright of Victory.  
  
Captain Harris: "Lieutenant, What have you gotten from the prisoners?"  
  
Lieutenant: "Not much, Sir. But we think this might be helpful." He holds out a patch.  
"It was on a prisoner's shoulder. Probably the Union he works with."  
  
The Captain takes the patch and examines it.  
  
Captain Harris: "Very well done, Lieutenant." He then suddenly gives a concerned look.  
  
Lieutenant: "Is there a problem, Sir?"  
  
Captain Harris: "Well, as a matter of fact, there is. Of course it's seen that we have a new threat. The worst threat that we could ever have." He looks up at the three men with a worried expression on his face.  
  
  
  
Tifa walks into an elegant, medium sized, white bathroom. She turns the tap water to medium hot. She shuts the fancy blue shower curtain and turns the shower on. After dressing down, she steps into the steamy shower and washes the blood, sweat, and dirt of her face and arms. She then just stands there with her head up high allowing the water to hit her face. She was in such deep thought about Clouds determination to win the battle he fought today that she didn't care that the water hit her face hard. To her it was a massage to relieve her aches and pain.  
  
Tifa's thought Ever Since Areis' death he's been acting so different. Like he has to win all the time. To beat everything that crosses his path as evil. I find even talking to him that he has to win an argument big or small. Win, win, win. I wonder if he feels responsible for her death. Like he could have saved her but didn't. It's not his fault. I wish I could tell him that. I wish he understood that. If he keeps it up he'll go crazy and kill everyone! Just so no one will harm anyone he loves.  
  
She then opens her eyes slowly as if she was finished her train of thought and brings her head down to normal level so the water didn't hit her face anymore. She wipes her face again with her hands and then leaves them there for a few seconds. Then she removes them.  
  
Tifa: "Why does he have to always fight?" She comes out of the bathroom and into her temporary bedroom all dressed and drying her thick, brown hair with a cotton white towel. An old woman in her 70s walks into the room with a brass tray with tea and crackers on it. She places the tray on the dresser with a quiet clang.  
  
Tifa: "Thank you Madam Ashwua."  
  
Madam Ashwua: "You've had a really rough day you deserve a hot cup of tea. I've got cake in the kitchen, as well. When you're ready you can come and get some." Tifa gives her a mother-loving kiss on the cheek before the old woman left the room.  
  
Madam Ashwua was a friend of Tifa's she met when Cloud and them arrived at Crater City. She provided Tifa a nice, quiet place to stay until they were on their way again. Madam Ashwua lived at the back of the city at the end of the crater. Beautiful trees and flowers grew there where the soil was rich. Madam Ashwua had lived in this house for 60 years. Her foster parents and friends had built it when the people of Crater City first arrived. She was one of the aboriginal people in the City. Years later people have come by from all over the Earth. Madam Ashwua never left the house because she wanted to ensure the beauty of the crater was not take over by Mako.  
  
Tifa, putting her hair into a ponytail, walks into the kitchen where Madam Ashwua (My own character) was cleaning dishes. She was along in the house. She had no grand children or relatives. Her relatives have passed away years ago and she didn't plan on having children. Tifa is like a daughter to her. The Kitchen had sliding glass doors that lead into her jungle garden. They walked though the doors after Tifa had grabbed a piece of Strawberry CheeseCake.  
  
Tifa admires the beautiful plants that have been growing for so many years. "Madam Ashwua you have created such a beautiful place. This has to be the best place in Crater City to live. It's so peaceful. I would hurt anyone who tries to destroy it."  
  
Madam Ashwua: "You know, dear Tifa, This City was not originally called 'Crater City'. The native people called it 'Dalahui'. It means 'God's Hole'. Before the Crater hit the earth, there used to be a small village in its path. Most of us died but my family survived. We decided to create a village in the path. I was very young when this happened. It was very tragic."  
  
Tifa: "Why do you think your people would be attacked? You're all so peaceful."  
  
Madam Ashwua: "Well, I would assume it would be for Gwala's ancient power."  
  
Tifa: "Who's Gwala?"  
  
Madam Ahswua: "Well, you see, right where we stand right now is where an ancient rain forest used to grow. The rainforest was where we got very rare fruits and herbs. It was called the Gwala rainforest. The forest lived for hundreds of thousands of years. The Gwala God protected it. The crater may have destroyed the rainforest and buried it hundreds of feet below us, but the Spirit of the Gwala God still exists. It will restore the rainforest in a few thousand years."  
  
Tifa: "That's a very long time. I wish I could see what this rain forest looked like."  
  
Madam Ashwua: "Well, it's pretty close to what I have now. I have collected seeds and plants from that rain forest when I was a little girl and kept them. When the crater was discovered to impact us I made sure I kept them safe. When we built this house I began planting the seeds. This garden is 60 years old."  
  
Tifa: "I assume the Gwala God will protect it for you if it's the remains of the Gwala Rainforest."  
  
Madam Ashwua: "Yes, I very much hope so." She looks around her beautiful garden, which has trees taller than the both of them.  
  
Tifa: "So if who ever is after us is after the Gwala's ancient power, do you think the Gwala will be found?"  
  
Madam Ashwua: "I don't know. I don't think so but people these days have determining ways of getting what they want."  
  
Tifa: "I'll do my best to help the Gwala God protect the Rainforest and its power. Even if it means I have to die in order to stop who ever it is."  
  
Madam Ashwua: "Gwala will protect you as well. There's also something about this garden that the Gwala has put into. It shows the emotion of whoever steps foot on its ground." She smiled and she showed how the leaves on all the trees were rustling as if they were laughing. They stood tall and bright. The sun glowed through them of gold.  
  
Tifa smiles with a bright and happy look on her face. The forest made her feel relaxed. "This place is so magical. I hate to leave it." Madam Ahswua: "Yes, ... but I assume you must go to your friends to see what's going on, I'm sure."  
  
Tifa: "Yes, that's true. Thank you so much, Madam Ahswua. You know I enjoy your place very much."  
  
Madam Ashwua: "You are welcome here any time, my dear Tifa."  
  
Tifa gives her another motherly kiss on the cheek and takes her leave towards the entrance where her friends and the Captain stay.  
  
  
  
Captain Harris: "I have faced these kind of people before. When they want something bad enough they usually get it. They're that tough and determined. There is ancient power on this land that I'm sure they're after. "Mako Enterprise" is the richest company in the world. I heard about their resent development on the moon. Soon the moon will be destroyed of Mako like the earth is already suffering from."  
  
Cloud: "What happened when you last confronted this Enterprise?"  
  
Captain Harris: "I lost 20 000 soldiers..."  
  
Tifa walks into the room with Barret, who she picked up on the way to the entrance. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
Vincent: "We know who's threatening the city."  
  
Tifa: "Dalahui?"  
  
Vincent looked confused  
  
Tifa: "It's what the aboriginal people called this place before you took over." She looked at Captain Harris with a stern face but not an angry one.  
  
Vincent: "Well, the power they have is what these people are after."  
  
Tifa: "Madam Ashwua told me all about it. It's the Gwala god. We can't let them destroy this place or take the power of the Gwala. It's what keeps this place alive." Cloud: "Where is the Mako Enterprise Headquarters?"  
  
Captain Harris: "They moved it to the moon just recently after they finished construction of the new city up there. This was Martever's project for many years that I have confronted him. To have a city on the moon and many more after."  
  
Barret: "Martever sounds like the mother-of-a-gun to me. I take it he's the Big Boss man."  
  
Captain Harris: "Yes."  
  
Cloud: "To the moon we go then. Where can we get a shuttle to take us there?"  
  
Captain Harris: "We have a strong alliance with the High Tech Science Station. They will have a shuttle and a crew to go with you and help fly the shuttle. Just tell them you're with Harris. They are in a small city called Agulaya. It's a remote place and very top secret. Good luck guys."  
  
Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, and Barret take off in a few vehicles.  
  
A/N: It's getting there. Sorry it's taking a long time to get these chapters up. School's getting intense and pointless. Keep bringing those reviews. 


	4. Path of Fate

Chapter 4 – Path of Fate  
  
Quitis is in her small, Victorian-age, office with book shelves full of history, encyclopaedias, and references. It was her little library. Violin music is playing in the background. At the side of the office is a large window as tall as the room. Beside the window is an old music player that plays the violin music. There is a small chandelier on the ceiling in the middle of the room. She sits in a large leather chair reading a book title Earth before Mako. Her glasses stood on the tip of her nose. She turns a page with much interest. Her eyes fixed on every word in the book. She comes across a word she is unfamiliar with. She places her finger on the word so she wouldn't lose it while she pulled out the Old English Dictionary: Words of 1000 years Yesterday in search of the word. She focuses on the word, moving her lips to try and pronounce it.  
  
Quitis: "Dim...Dimo...Kres..i...Dimokre...si...Democracy. 'A Government that is periodically elected and thus controlled by the people who live under it.' Hmm, interesting."  
  
Some one knocks at the door. "Miss. Trepe?"  
  
Quitis: "Come in." She still looks at the book.  
  
Secretary: "Miss. Trepe, a soldier insists on seeing you." The person seems to tremble.  
  
Quitis seems annoyed and her expression is not happy. "Let him in."  
  
The soldier walks in. "What can I do for you, soldier." Her voice sounds serious and upset to have been disturbed from her intense reading, still looking down at her book.  
  
Soldier: "I was just making sure you are still keeping your word." The soldiers voice stern. Quitis looks up over her glasses to see a young man with dark brown hair and eyes of burnt emotion. His face had a scar across his nose. She startled herself when she recognized him.  
  
Quitis: "Oh god, Squall, I'm sorry to have been rude there." She clears the books off her desk and puts them back on the shelf.  
  
Squall picks up the book she was reading. "I've always wondered how the earth came to be. I've heard so many rumours. I wonder what it was like before technology was made."  
  
Quitis: "Very few people have the answers to those questions, Squall." She finished putting her papers and books away and took the one from Squall. "Now, what has you so eager to see me?"  
  
Squall: "That promise you gave to me." Very seriously. He almost seems possessed, but he wasn't. He just wanted to find answers.  
  
Quitis: "Well, if you think I have betrayed you, think again. I'm sending you to Agulaya to find some answers for you and myself. It is an ancient city that could tell you a bit of history about this planet. There is one scientist there who studies the lifestyles of more than 1000 years ago. She one of the rare scientists who do. The ones today are more into the future and saving the planet from Mako energy. Whatever information you find, you should bring it back here for me. There's something going on. So good luck Squall. Consider this your vacation. Agulaya is very beautiful and powerful."  
  
Squall: "Thank you, Quitis. I'm glad you kept your word on allowing me to do this. I want Rinoa to stay behind though. Who knows what might happen in that city. I just don't want to be worried about her while I search for answers."  
  
Quitis: "I can't stop her from going anywhere. If you want to go without her knowing then you'll have to be quiet about it."  
  
Squall: "Thanks. I'll see you in a few months."  
  
Quitis: "Good luck. And bring me an artefact if you could."  
  
Squall simply raises his hand as he leaves the room.  
  
Squall walks down the hall with a straight face. His SeeD buddies pass him and say hi but he just keeps on walking. His has become a role model for more of the soldiers than he thinks, but he doesn't care. He's not the type to care. Rinoa watches him from a distance as he walks down the halls. She stands on a balcony above the lobby area where they first met and danced the night away. She could tell he had something planned. She walks down the large set of stairs and he catches her image in the corner of his eye.  
  
Rinoa: "Squall, how have you been?"  
  
Squall: "Just fine. You?"  
  
Rinoa: "You seemed to be in a hurry."  
  
Squall: "I'm not. I'm just in that mood."  
  
Rinoa: "I know when you're in a hurry, Squall. Where are you going?"  
  
Squall: "No where." He attempts to walk away when stopped by Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa: "Your acting very strange-."  
  
Squall: "Rinoa! There's nothing going on. Please, don't worry." He continues to walk away. Rinoa watches him with a concerned face. Never has he snapped at her about anything.  
  
She watched him leave the building. She looked in the direction of Quitis' office.  
  
Rinoa: 'Quitis must have something to do with this.' She thought to herself and headed to Quitis' office.  
  
Quitis has pulled out a pile of old reports on missions they have accomplished. She tries to put a connection to some of them. Suddenly the door slams open. Quitis jumps from the sudden crash of the door. In comes Rinoa more annoyed than ever.  
  
Quitis: "I thought people knew how to knock around here, rather than give heart attacks."  
  
Rinoa: "What did you and Squall talk about ten minutes ago?"  
  
Quitis: "Congratulated him for his successful acceptance at SeeD."  
  
Rinoa: "There was more. He left this office in a hurry and I want to know why?" She spotted the reports on the table. "What are those?"  
  
Quitis: "Past reports of missions we've had here at SeeD. Nothing too public. Do you mind? I'm in the middle of running some errands."  
  
Rinoa: "I do mind. Squall yelled at me because I was concerned about him. Why doesn't he want me to know anything? TELL ME WHAT YOU TALKED ABOUT!"  
  
Quitis: "We-talked-about-Nothing!" There was silence in the room after Quitis has raised her stern voice. Quitis was shocked at how well she could act.  
  
Rinoa stared for a while. "There's something I know it and I'm going to find out." And with that statement she left the office, not bothering to close the doors.  
  
Quitis stared at Rinoa as she left. Then she continued to tidy her reports and went to close her office door.  
  
(A/N: Too feel more for this section I would listen to the song "Wondering Flame" From FF 10. You can really feel the pressure.)  
  
Rinoa followed spied on Squall and watched him pack maps, clothes, food and such. She couldn't see what the map was of. She wondered where he was going and why he didn't ask her to join him. He must have been given a mission. 


	5. God and Heaven's Power

A/N: I thank everyone one for the recent reviews. I apologize for the slow progress and the appearance that the chapters may seem lazily put together but between school, work and this, this is my last priority. But not worries. School's almost over (three weeks) and I've quite my job (I still have two weeks left of that.)  
For some people who seem to not like the names before their quotes I will change. I personally think it's easier to understand what's going on when it's the way I've been going, but it could be more dramatic if it was like an actual story outline. Starting with this chapter I will be using an actual story outline and will fix the previous pages in the summer. I'm not lazy, just don't have the time to put effort into these chapters. Schools almost over and the story will be adjusted.  
On a happier note, I am on the verge to writing this story more on a professional level and seeing where it would go. Probably not far. Also, my WebPages. I have created one but it hasn't turned out very well so I've tried many times to cancel it. I'm still going to create a website based on this story though.  
Thank you for the reviews and suggestions, sorry this note was long. Keep reading and reviewing. :x  
  
Chapter 5 – God and Heaven's Power  
  
The city of Kasteroam is the biggest city that Mako Enterprise owns. It is where the Head Quarters of the Enterprise used to be. The average building stands 70 stories high (roughly 600 feet). It is the richest city on the planet, along with Mako Enterprise being the richest company on the planet. 10 million people live in the city alone. The biggest building there is, of course, the old Mako Enterprise HeadQuarters building. Since Head Quarters moved to the moon, where Mako's new city exists, the old Head Quarters is now the Second Base of Mako Enterprise called "God's House". All the other companies that M.E. owns communicate with God's House. God's House is the only building HeadQuarters communicates with. The building is not as tall as the average building in Kasteroam, but is longer than any other building. It stands 10 stories high and stretches more than 500 feet long. It is more of a laboratory building. Inside the building are tests done to see if how well Mako supports life. Experiments from Mako versus plants to Mako versus human. 300-year-old plants and trees are grown inside the building and supported by Mako. Sick people who believed to not be able to survive a disease they carry are treated with little bits of Mako. Tests with humans have not yet succeeded entirely. Tests from nature have succeeded more than failed. The walls inside the building are all white in symbolism of God and Heaven's power. The scientists and employees in the building are trying to save the humanity and the earth before it is destroyed.  
A man walks through a wide, white corridor with a blue trench coat on. Behind him are scientists and technicians. The group walks through large doors with a sign above that said "Sick Division" and into a glass room. On the other side of the glass room is another white room where people are dressed in Contamination gear to prevent contamination of the diseases that are inside the room. Tons of Men, women and children suffer from their sickness. As the man in the blue trench coats stares through the glass window, he notices a little girl lying in bed. Doctors and scientists surround her. She is dying. She suffers from Leukemia, an unbeaten cancer in which all organs in the body discontinue to function. He watches with determination for her to live. The doctors inject Mako into her. He heard the news of her life threatening to die away. He knew this little girl. He knew many of the patients that lay inside that room. He wanted her to live. The little girl, that was about to die, reminded him of his daughter he lost to heart cancer. He wanted so much to help her but her couldn't. He watches as the doctors move away. One of the doctors enters the decontamination room. The man in the trench coat approaches the woman doctor as she enters the glass room. "How's the experiments coming along, Dr. Kesha?" he asks with determination for improvement. "The results are no different than a month ago. But they are not getting any worse. The Mako energy seems to keep them stable but it's not curing them. We can't have them suffer like this forever. They want to be free from pain, Charles. I've had one request to die. It was Olivia." She replied. She wanted so much for the patients to be healed, but she didn't want them to suffer. "How is Olivia? How much longer does she have?" He asked her. His heart hurt from watching her suffer. He's been seeking more power to try and cure her and the other patients. "Olivia has only a matter of months." With this, Charles' heart fell. He needed more time to find a cure. A tear fell from the corner of his right eye. He then walked out of the room with only the sound of his shoes echoing off the walls. Dr. Kesha watched him in silence. There was nothing she could do. The scientists that were following him to the room followed him out. His assistant walked beside him. She was a bright girl who knew not to interfere with his personal life. She respected him and wanted to help him in every way possible. When she got to her office she talked to a friend of hers who worked in Mako Enterprise HeadQuarters, on the moon. "Hello, Athel? Hi, It's Marah. I just got back from a visitation with Commander Charles. We went to the Sick Division and you know his little friend, Olivia? Yeah, the one who reminds him of his daughter, well, she only has months to live. He's getting very depressed and into an insanity stage. Could you get Sir Mortever to find a way to help." She waited for a reply from her friend. "Thank you so much, Athel. Call me back when you get some feedback from him. Bye." She hung up the phone.  
  
Back at the Sick Division, Dr. Kesha and her crew record information from the patients and try to come up with a better solution. Dr. Kesha is with Olivia, writing down her side effects of Mako and her symptoms of Leukemia. Her workers have been researching and studying for days without sleep. They had the hardest job out of the whole building. They had to stay on top of the patients or the patients would die. A worker approaches Dr. Kesha. "Doctor, I've got some new symptoms from the last couple. Do you need any help with Olivia?" "No, you can rest for a couple hours. You've worked hard for the past week. Thank you." She answered with respect. She was a dedicated worker and knew what it was like to not rest. She allowed one worker to rest for a few hours at a time. She still needed a few to keep an eye on the patients. The workers got more sleep than she did. The worker went into the decontamination chamber and into the glass room where he ate and rested for a couple hours. Dr. Kesha kept a close eye on Olivia. She knew what she meant to Commander Charles. Olivia was ten years old and had the most glorious face. When her eyes are open they are a deep mysterious green. The most beautiful colour Dr. Kesha has ever seen on anyone. Her deep green eyes matched the solid brown hair she had. Olivia's hair was fair and at the length of her shoulders. Dr. Kesha admired her and imagined how she would look when she was grown up. Her imagination made Dr. Kesha more determined to help her. She placed a hand on Olivia's forehead. "I'm going to do my best to make you better, Olivia." She said to her. Even though she was a sleep her conscience could hear her. Olivia is a bright and happy little girl. She had to live. "Charles is going to his best to help me make you better. Just hang in there, Olivia. You're a strong girl, I know you are. Just hang in there." Dr. Kesha stared at her a little while longer and then continued jotting down more notes on her reports. Once she finished, she called one of the nurses to watch Olivia while she toured around the room and did more reports on other patients.  
  
Charles sits at his desk with his face in his hands. A picture of his wife and daughter sits beside his lamp on his desk. They are all happy, living a normal life. He has another picture of his daughter smiling. The resemblance of his daughter and Olivia are very close. The two girls are about the same age. His daughter has her mother's blue eyes and blond hair. There is another picture of him and his wife. His wife was a scientist who was working for Mortever. Apparently, there was an explosion which killed her and 10 other scientists and nurses. It happened when God's House used to be the HeadQuarters. An experiment went wrong and destroyed a section of the building. It was the section his wife was working in. She was studying the reactions of plants and trees with Mako. Charles took a bottle of whisky and a few too many painkillers. His head was hurting him thinking about the tragedy he puts up with in his life. He went through a mental breakdown after his wife had died. He totally lost his reality in life when his daughter died. He found Olivia on the streets of Kasteroam. He took her as his own and found a happier life within the little girl. When he found out she had Leukemia he began to lose it again. Now, they're not sure she's going to survive with Mako and he may breakdown harder than he ever had.  
  
A/N: We are getting closer and closer to the more exciting stuff people. Just so you know everything in this chapter is all that I made up; The Mako Enterprise, Commander Charles, Dr. Kesha, Olivia, Mortever. I hope it's an interesting chapter. It does play a crucial part of the story. So give me some feedback. Is the story idea better than the script idea that I've done for the past 4 chapters? 


End file.
